VOLVERTE A VER
by Ileana de Atemu
Summary: Tras haber perdido el alma de yugi, el faraón se encuentra destrozado y muy deprimido, pues ha perdido a su gran amor, quien también le correspondía, ahora está en busca de recuperarlo, podrá el faraón reencontrarse con yugi, y rescatarlo? lo perdonará?


**VOLVERTE A VER**

Disclaimer: Konichiwa, jeje, antes que nada, quiero decir que yugioh no me pertenece, le pertenece a ese tal kasuki, si así fuera, ya hubiera mandado a tea a otra serie, aunque pobre de esas series no? XD, en fin aquí les va mi fic, ojalá y les guste jeje, antes de que se me olvide este fic es dedicado a mi autora y escritora favorita Holly motto, disfrútalo eh? Jeje en fin ya al fic.

"La razón de mi soledad"

Era de noche, estaba helando y se sentía colar el frío hasta la casa rodante, en el ambiente se percibía una tristeza enorme, nadie de los presentes hablaba o sonreía.

Ya pasaban de las 8:00, Rebecca, la chica que solía estar de coqueta con "su" yugi, ahora estaba en su laptop, muy concentrada, buscando información e investigando la manera de recuperar a su adorado yugi, quien había desaparecido por culpa de la persona que alguna vez, se hizo llamar faraón.

Los demás, sólo estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina o en uno de los asientos de la casa rodante del profesor hawkings.

Mientras tanto un joven en especial de cabello tricolor, estaba en trance, no se movía, no comía, ni mucho menos hablaba, solamente miraba la luna, desde afuera del lugar donde los demás se encontraban, ese chico de nombre Yami, que siempre tenía un semblante de coraje, ahora, parecía deprimido, solo y triste.

**Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver, daría hasta mi vida y mi fusil, mis botas y mi fe**

YAMI´S POV

El cielo está despejado, la noche estrellada, y lo único que puedo hacer, es pensar en ti mi Yugi. Me siento como un estúpido, un imbécil que cometió el error más grave en toda su vida, nada es lo mismo ahora, siento que perdí esa parte tan especial para mí, a esa luz, pero sobretodo, perdí al amor de mi vida, el cual se encuentra atrapado, y todo por mi maldita culpa.

Yugi, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento por haber perdido tu alma en ese duelo, yo soy quien debería estar en ese lugar, no tú, lo que más me duele, es que te perdí después de haberte confesado lo que siento por ti, quién diría que me corresponderías también, por esa razón nos tomábamos de manos cuando estábamos solos, recuerdas? Como cuando nos aventuramos para liberar a tymaius? O nos besábamos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pues tú todavía tenías miedo del que dirán, aunque al final, siempre pensabas que eso no debería importar mucho, ahora creo, que jamás podrás perdonarme por lo que hice, yo tampoco podré hacerlo, lo que más me entristece, es que tienes derecho a estar enojado conmigo, pero me pregunto, eso significa que nuestra relación ya no seguirá, aunque recupere tu alma, jamás estarás conmigo de nuevo?.

(Gruesas lagrimas rodaban en las mejillas del faraón)

Yugi, regresa, por favor, regresa amor, no puedo vivir sin ti, haría lo que fuera, por volverte a ver, porque sin ti, mi vida, yo no soy feliz.

**Por eso en la trinchera de mi soledad, tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor mi corazón**

Siento como mis rodillas tocan el suelo, estoy de rodillas, incado, lamentandome por lo que te ocurrió, kaiba no comprendió, solamente le importó el que haya perdido el estúpido duelo, pero nada más, no le importó en nada el que te hayas ido, pero para mí, eso es lo que más importó, y es lo que más me importa, snif.. snif.. yugi, qué puedo hacer para recuperarte, ahorita vamos directo a Florida, pero yo no me siento con ánimos de ir, como me hubiera gustado que conozcamos ese lugar nuevo juntos, y así me explicaras y enseñaras todo lo nuevo que hay ahí, pero eso ya no será posible, por mi maldita estupidez, snif...snif, pero, tengo que ir, iré hasta al fin del mundo, iré hasta el infierno mismo a recuperar tu alma, no me importa los obstáculos que tenga que afrontar, lo haré por ti amor, por ti, y sólo por ti.

Fin de YAMI´S POV

**Y si no fuera por ti yo no podría vivir, en el vacío de estos días de no saber, y si no fuera por ti, yo no sería feliz  
**

Era de mañana, el sol estaba en lo alto, el cielo despejado, un día perfecto para viajar.

Tea, tristán, joey y Yami iban camino a la estación de trenes, mientras que Rebecca se quedaba en la casa rodante para cuidar del profesor Hawkings que también se quedaba por su estado, además de que buscarían información sobre los pandilleros que estaban detrás de ellos junto con Duke, que sólo fue a la estación a despedir a los que ahora se irían a Florida en su nueva misión, rescatar a yugi.

Ya había pasado una hora después de que abordaron el tren, Joey iba platicando con Tristán, mientras que Tea trataba de ayudar y animar a Yami con sus comentarios.

- Acchuu!- estornudó Tea intencionalmente (N/a: Tea, ese truco es muy viejo, no trates de llamar la atención ¬¬, lo siento sólo era un comentario, XD, ya, sigamos con el fic)

Yami no dijo nada

- Que hermosa vista, deberías verla- dijo Tea (N/a: ¬¬)

- Mmmm- la molestia de Yami se empezaba a notar (N/a: vaya, Yami con ese humor? n.nU)

- Florida tiene las mejores playas, que lástima, creo que olvidé empacar mi traje de baño- dijo con una pose "sexi" (N/a: según ella ¬¬)

- Humm, lo siento Tea- dijo Yami levantándose de su asiento y dejándo a Tea con la palabra en la boca (O.o qué carácter,...eh...no es cierto mi faraón lindo, jeje, tú eres el mejor n.nU Yami: ¬¬ : n.nU)

Yami se retiró del lugar de donde sus amigos estaban, para después abrir una compuerta que daba lugar a una cabina, donde no había nada más, que una puerta que daba hacia afuera y una ventana, un lugar perfecto, o quizás adecuado para reflexionar y estar a solas.

YAMI´S POV

Llevo horas soportando a esa, ya no la aguantaba, tenía que salir de ahí, sé que ella lo hacía para hacerme sentir mejor, pero ella no lo entiende, no me entiende, nadie me entiende, lo único que yo necesito, es a ti mi yugi.

**Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir, y es que sólo con saber que al regresar  
**

Cómo pude ser tan egoísta, me dejé llevar por la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón, y yugi, tú tuviste que pagar

_Flash Back_

- Para mi siguiente sacrificio, elijo a mi inservible maga oscura, ataca catapulta!- dijo Yami con el sello del orichalcos en su frente

- Te dejaste dominar por tu hira, ahora mira de frente a tus monstruos- le dijo Rafael

- Ah, por favor les suplico... me perdonen por todo lo que les hize!

- Es demasiado tarde, así que despídete de tu alma faraón, ahora _Guardián Hiatos_, destruye a sus monstruos y el resto de sus puntos de vida!

- NOOOOOO!

- Quedarás, sellado por siempre

Yugi empuja a Yami fuera del sello

- Ah? Yugi no! Ah, qué estás haciendo?

- Sólo se necesita a uno, así que dejaré que el sello se lleve mi alma

- No, Yugi !

- /Adiós amor/- le dijo yugi por medio de su vínculo mental

- /yugi? Yugiiiii/

_Fin del Flash Back_

Yami golpea la pared del tren

Fin de YAMI´S POV

- Ah, Lo he perdido para siempre- dice para después caer sentado agarrando su rompecabezas

**Tu esperarás por mí, aumentan los latidos de mi corazón **

Depronto Yami se levanta y se dirije de nuevo a su asiento y ve que no hay nadie, es entonces que decide ir a buscar a sus amigos.

- A donde habrán ido? Genial, tendré que ir a buscarlos, no estoy de un gran humor que digamos para estar jugando a las escondidillas

Depronto nota algo extraño, y se percata que no hay pasajeros en el tren, hasta que ve a sus amigos y le dicen lo mismo que él pensó

- Yo creo que esto es una trampa hecha por esos motociclistas- dijo Tristán

- Sí, hay que salir de aqui cuanto antes- dijo Joey

Y así todos empiezan a buscar una salida y cuando estan cruzando hacia otro vagón, éste último se desprende y Yami logra cruzar y como ve que Tea se iba a caer pues le da la mano para que cruce también, sin embargo, sus otros dos amigos se quedaron atrás en el otro vagón, pero les dijeron a los otros dos que no se preocuparan, que pedirían ayuda.

Tea y Yami seguían buscando la manera de parar el tren para salir, pero se toparon con otra cosa, muy desagradable para el gusto de Yami, Weevil.

- Hola faraón, que te parece si tenemos un duelo eh? jejejeje

- Weevil, acaso estás loco?

- Vamos faraón, sólo quiero tener un duelo amistoso contigo, jeje, claro, y también tu alma jajaja

- No!

- Descuida, ya que pronto quedarás atrapado junto a tu amigo yugi, jejeje

- En dónde está? Dímelo!

- La única manera de saberlo, es desafiándome, asi que si no aceptas, no volverás a ver a tu tonto amigo

- Bien, es hora del duelo!

- Jejeje sabia elección faraón

YAMI´S POV

Comenzó el duelo, yugi, que quizo decir con que lo sabré si gano el duelo? Eso significa que al fin podre verte, pero, y si pierdo... no, no puedo perder.

El duelo ya comenzó, el tiempo transcurre, ya activó el sello de orichalcos, si pierdo perderé mi alma, pero me pregunto si...así podré verte? no, no debo pensar así, no puedo permitir que sigas en ese lugar atrapado, debo ganar, para asi liberarte. Como siempre en unos turnos gano, en otros pierdo, espera, voy perdiendo, no pude usar el ojo de tymaius, no soy digno de sus poderes, ya que como la vez pasada le di la espalda, él también me la dio a mí. No, no puede ser, a que se refiere Weevil con que tiene una carta en su poder que te puede salvar, es verdad? Que me la de, que me la entregue ahora mismo para que pueda recuperarte amor, un momento, que hace? No, no se atrevería a...la...la...la rompió!.

Fin de YAMI´S POV

**Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer, volverte a ver para poderme reponer**

- Despídete, Yugi se ha ido para siempre- dijo Weevil rompiéndo la carta

- Noooooo!- gritó yami con desesperación agarrándose la cabeza como un loco

- No, pobre yugi- dijo Tea entre sollozos

- Eres un...insecto!- dijo Yami con furia

- Ay faraón, que no reconoces un chiste cuando lo escuchas? Rompí una insignificante carta

- Weevil, eso no es gracioso!- dijo molesta Tea

- Ustedes no tienen sentido del humor

Mientras tanto Yami sólo se dio la vuelta para después encararlo con un semblante de furia y venganza

- Pagarás por esto, me escuchaste Weevil? La pagarás MUY caro

Las palabras de Yami hicieron que Weevil sintiera un temor dentro de si

El duelo continuó, Weevil iba venciendo, pero no contó con una carta que Yami tenía bajo su poder a _Alma furiosa_ una carta de trampa, la cual le permitía que mientras sacara cartas de monstruos, no pararía y su _Guerrero Braker_ que ahora tenía 1500 puntos de ataque, porque anteriormente ya le había bajado suficientes apropósito, iba atacar hasta que Yami ya no sacara más monstruos, así fue, Weevil perdió, pero por la furia que sentía Yami, él seguía atacando, no paraba, y no iba a parar.

YAMI´S POV

Ataco, sigo atacando, como me encanta verlo sufrir, es un insecto, debe pagar por lo que me hizo, nunca se debió de haber atrevido a hacer lo que me hizo, cómo fue capaz, de asustarme, de hacerme pensar que jamás te volvería a ver Yugi, le sigo diciendo comentarios como: "parece que la suerte te ha abandonado" o "veo que hoy no es tu día", o "qué tenemos aquí? oh, cielos!". Jamás creí que me comportaría así, pero se lo merece, que pasa? Siento que alguien me detiene, es.. Tea? Le digo que me suelte, pero ella me dice que el duelo ya terminó, que me detenga; ella tiene razón, veo la carta de la maga oscura que está en mi mano, y recuerdo que tengo una promesa que cumplir. Me acerco a Weevil para exigirle que me diga donde estás, pero Tea me dice que ya no puede, que el sello se ha llevado su alma, y miro mis manos, me siento culpable, porque por mis actos otra alma se ha ido, primero fue la tuya, ahora la de Weevil, qué seguirá después? Un momento, el tren se está cayendo, es un barranco, yugi!.

Fin de YAMI´S POV

**Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz, porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz**

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Continuará

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo mi fic n.n, no me maten, ya sé que estuvo muy malo u.u, pero pues es el primer fic yaoi que hago, y aún me falta mucho por terminarlo, así que onegai, ténganme paciencia n.nU, sé que estuvo muy corto pero les prometo que el próximo cap será más largo. Como habrán notado este es un resumen o más bien un recuento de lo que pasó en la temporada "Weaking the dragons", pero pues yo más que nada quiero expresar lo que Yami siente en que su hikari no está y como le está afectando, pues su amor se ha ido, n.n. Más adelante saldrá cómo se siente yugi jeje, y su...bueno hasta ahí se los dejo, n.nU, ah, y agradezco mucho a la que me inspiró a hacer este fic, Holly, muchas gracias amiga, en verdad agradezco mucho tu apoyo n.n, arigato, bueno en fin, ya me despido, pliz dejen reviews, para que pueda saber que opinan, en verdad me interesa mucho saberlo jeje, y pues anima mucho para continuar con el fic, así, el tema fue la canción de "Volverte a ver" de Juanes, no sé, creí que sería perfecta para la ocasión y pues se me ocurrió ponerla, jeje, bueno, sayonara! Y nos leeremos pronto!

I LOVE YAMIYUGI! n.n


End file.
